The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends
The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends is a 2007 direct-to-video animated film and the thirteenth film in The Land Before Time series. The plot centers around Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, and Petrie, who are excited to meet two yellow-bellied Beipiaosaurus, Loofah and Doofah, who have lost their way while traveling to distant Berry Valley. Loofah and Doofah seem to be too unintelligent to find their way back, so Littlefoot and the others decide to help their new friends whilst sharing important life lessons called Wisdoms along the way. By the time they reach Berry Valley, Littlefoot realizes that even though the yellow bellies do not follow his Wisdoms very well, their silly techniques work just fine. This is also the last film in the Land Before Time series, following the recent closure of Universal Animation Studios's offices. Voice cast *John Ingle: Narrator/Topsy *Cody Arens/Logan Arens: Littlefoot *Anthony Skillman: Littlefoot (singing) *Anndi McAfee: Cera *Aria Curzon: Ducky *Jeff Bennett: Petrie *Rob Paulsen: Spike/Beipiaosaurus #4 *Cuba Gooding, Jr.: Loofah *Sandra Oh: Doofah *Jessica Gee: Tria *Miriam Flynn: Grandma Longneck *Pete Sepenuk: Foobie This was the second animated film starring Cuba Gooding, Jr.; the first being Home on the Range, where he voiced Buck. This was the first film in the series in which Cody Arens voiced Littlefoot. According to the film credits, both Cody Arens and Logan Arens (aka Logan Riley Arens) are labeled as the voice of Littlefoot, being the second animated film to star two different voice actors as the speaking voice of the same character, the first being Meet the Robinsons. It was also the fourth animated film to have more than one voice actor as the speaking voice of the same character, the first three being The Sword in the Stone, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, and Meet the Robinsons. This was the second film in the series in which Littlefoot is voiced by a different actor for a song only (Anthony Skillman provided Littlefoot's singing voice); the first being The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (where Thomas Dekker provided Littlefoot's singing voice). Sandra Oh, the voice of Doofah, is also the voice of Sun Park on American Dragon: Jake Long and voice of Princess Ting-Ting in Mulan II. Music The music was composed by Michael Tavera and the new songs were written by Michele Brourman and Amanda McBroom. This was the third film in the series without James Horner's original score from the first film; the first two were The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration and The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, although Michael Tavera's older themes from previous sequels can still be heard. Songs *Say So *Yellow Belly Bounce *How Do You Know? Production The film was revealed on the official Land Before Time website seen in a trailer. The plot revolves around two new friends named Loofah (voiced by Academy Award winner Cuba Gooding, Jr.) and Doofah (voiced by Golden Globe winner Sandra Oh, who is famous for her role as Cristina Yang on Grey's Anatomy and as Sun Park on American Dragon: Jake Long). The same production team remains, although this marks the debut of Jamie Mitchell, who replaces Charles Grosvenor as director. Therefore, Grosvenor is credited as a supervising director. This is possibly due to his involvement on the television series. Release date The film was released on DVD on November 27, 2007 with The Hidden Canyon included as a bonus feature. Trivia Cuba Gooding Jr the voice actor, Loofah who also played Buck from ''Home on the Range, ''Herself in ''Zoolander, ''Nicky Barnes from ''American Gangster, ''and Deion Hughes from ''Norbit, '' References External links * *Official website Category:Animated film Category:The Land Before Time Category:Film